Very Hungry☆Happy Decor♡Donuts
is a duet sung by the voice actresses of Usami Ichika and Pekorin. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ( ) ( ) ( ) niji iro Don'na sekai ga mieru kana? Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru Hakatte mazete kurutto maite Karatto agetara itadakimasu! ( ) ( ) ( ) akairo Akogare patishie nareru kana Shakashaka bukubuku teinei ni Sorotte junbi mamotte junban Sakutto ondo wa itadakimasu! ( ) oishī fushigi ( ) ( ) sā kukkin! ( ) Hakatte mazete kurutto maite Karatto agetara gochisōsama! ( ) |-|Kanji= みずいろ　はらぺこ（ぺっこぺこペコ！） 作るよ　大好きドーナツ！（ドーナツ！） ももいろ　みんなで（にっこにこペコ！） 美味しくできたら　にじいろ まあるい穴をのぞいてごらん どんな世界が見えるかな？ 泣いてるあの子　笑顔にかえる キラキラキラルン　キラキラル おいしくなぁれのおなじない はかって　まぜて　くるっと　まいて カラっと　あげたらできあがり 元気よくいただきます！ しあわせまんぷく　みどりいろ 夢の世界へ　レッツラすいみん！ （ペコ　ペコ　ペコ　ペコ） あおいろ　がっかりしょんぼり（かっちかちペコ！） 焦げすぎ　ぺしゃんこ　どーなってるの？ オレンジいろ　おねだり（もっと食べたいペコ！） くれなきゃすねちゃう　あかいろ のぞいた先にひろがる未来 あこがれパティシエなれるかな 作って学ぶ　食べたら眠る シャカシャカブクブク　ていねいに 食後の歯みがき　お約束 そろって　準備　まもって　順番 サクッと　温度は170 出来たてをいただきます！ ドードー　ドーナツはどーして？（どーして？） ワイワイ輪になる　おいしいフシギ スイスイ　　スイートなハート（こめて） スペシャル　デリシャス ハッピーリング（一緒に）さぁクッキン！ （ペコ　ペコ　ペコ　ペコ） はかって　まぜて　くるっと　まいて カラっと　あげたら　どーぞドーナツ みんなほおばる　ちょっとよくばる 元気よくごちそうさま！（ペコ） |-|English= When her ears turn light blue, it means she's hungry (I'm hungry ~peko!) Which means I'm gonna make donuts as they're her favourite (Donuts!) Everyone, when her ears turn pink (Smile ~peko!) And when the food tastes delicious, they become rainbow colored Look closely through the hole What kind of world do you see? I'm going to change that child's tears into smiles Kilakilakilalun kilakilalu It wouldn't be the same if I didn't make them tasty Measure the ingredients and then start mixing while turning the bowl When it begins to rise, that's when you know it's done I hope the food gives you energy! When my ears turn green, it means I'm stuffed and happy Off to the world of dreams we go, let's la sleep (Peko peko peko peko) When her ears turn blue, it means she's feeling disappointed (Only momentarily ~peko!) Don't you think you might have burnt it? When her ears turn orange, it means she's in a spoilt mood (I want to eat more ~peko!) And when her ears are red, she's sulking A future that is far beyond our imagination I wonder if I could become a pâtissière? I want to learn how to make food when I get hungry as I sleep As it rattles, it begins to swell, so be careful Let's make a promise to brush our teeth after eating Getting ready together and taking turns to protect the food Careful, the temperature is 170 degrees Now that it's done, we can eat it! H-how are the donuts? (How are they?) The taste is strangely delicious for something shaped like a ring Putting all of our feelings into (these sweets) It's special and delicious Together (let's start) cooking a happy ring! (Peko peko peko peko) Measure the ingredients and then start mixing while turning the bowl When it begins to rise, here have a doughnut Everyone can eat so much, hang on, that isn't good Thank you for filling me with energy! (Peko) Audio Trivia *The song plays during episode 38. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs